Caught in the Rain
by Echo of Sound
Summary: [IchigoxByakuya] Kinda graphic but doesn't really 'show' anything. They get caught though... but you have to guess who.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach, therefore you cannot sue me.

* * *

Wet cloths clung to the frame of a tall, handsome man, who's feet made sloshing sounds as he used the last of his body's strength to keep himself going forward. He was out of breath, too battered, but managed to make a groan as he hit the soft sponge-like ground with a hard thwack and immediately started panting. His vision narrowed, and he thought he might be dying, but he only passed out due to exhaustion. 

Kurosaki Ichigo had been out early in the morning, and even though it was raining, he was running. Something weighed his mind down, and he couldn't stop. His body kept telling him to go, even if he was out of breath, and his lips ached for moisture other than the soft rain that fell on them. Ichigo stopped dead in his tracks, his body seeming to forget to even breath as he watched a man crumple to the ground, and before he knew it, he was running again. Running to that dark, motionless form. Kneeling down, he rolled the body over and bent over to check and see if the man was still breathing. He didn't even stop to look at the face.

"Hey, buddy… wake up!" He said as he pulled back… the face that came into view now striking him like a blow to the gut. It even left him utterly breathless. He recognized this man, but couldn't place his face. Ichigo was never good with names, or faces for that matter… but this man was strikingly similar to someone he knew. But before his mind dwelled too long on the face in front of him, he pat the pristine cheek. "Wake up!" He shouted, which finally earned him an incoherent groan.

Ichigo propped the man up, and slung his arm around his shoulder, then stood up slowly. He had no choice but to drag the man in order to move. It took time, and a lot of effort, but he managed to get the man back to his family's clinic.

Byakuya barely registered the motion as his body hung limply at Ichigo's side. And as his he hit a soft surface, he mumbled something incoherent. He could feel warm hands were undressing him. Those warm hands felt nice against his cold, slightly water logged skin. His noble mind didn't care that someone was undressing him, seemingly stripping away a piece of his dignity.

He needed to get the man out of his cloths and into something warm, or he'd end up getting hypothermia, that much Ichigo knew. He was frantic about it, didn't want to waste time because the man looked so desperate and horrible. He removed every bit of clothing, but stared down as he saw… red bikini underwear. He stared at them. Ichigo didn't know what possessed him… but he had to touch them. They… at the most odd time, drove him absolutely nuts. His fingers hooked into the waistband, and he knew he shouldn't be doing it. He was taking advantage of a helpless man. A man. His own pride would be scared for life over the fact that it was a man… but he found himself pulling them down.

First off the hip. And even though that hip was cold, and soggy… to him. It was sexy. He'd be kicking himself later for this. Ichigo's fingers slid in slow increments against the flesh under them until they rested against the bulge in the middle. And as he did this, the man under him gave a slight moan. This was wrong… so why couldn't he stop?

Eyelashes fluttered open to look up at orange hair. Then down to brown eyes and a worried, but intense stare. He felt the hand on his crotch, even moved into it, and moaned. Byakuya wasn't in his right mind. This boy was doing something to him that he couldn't stop. Didn't seem to want to stop.

Looking up to the face of the man, Ichigo noticed he was awake. That was a good thing at least, but as the mans lips spread in the most gentle way, and he saw the moan, he couldn't help himself from bending down to taste those lips. Somewhere in the back of his mind, there was a sign protesting to what was happening, but it was quickly being drowned out by the image of those little red bikini underwear.

His tongue jutted out to roll over smooth lips as a hand reached up, entwining his fingers through the sopping mess. Something primal in him woke up, because he quickly let go of those locks and reached down to pull the underwear off. Pulling back he quickly shrugged out of his own wet cloths. His body burned with a need for friction. It was a new need. A new urge he couldn't stand to not want to fulfill.

He lay under the boy, feeling aroused yet taken advantage of, but each touch delivered to his skin, Byakuya couldn't not want the boy to touch him. He even whispered for more. But he wasn't in the right state of mind. He knew that, he'd regret his vulnerable position when he was back to health. He protested when the boy left him long enough to undress. He enjoyed the feeling of those lips on his. Fingers on his skin, caressing parts of him that had almost forgotten that worked. His skin was heating up, almost like he was on fire. Pulling the boy back down to him he kissed the boy fiercely. His body yearned for it.

Fingers and palm slid slowly up skin on the mans thigh until they found an erect member waiting their attention. Ichigo grabbed it, gentle with it because he knew he could hurt the man. It was a very fragile piece of equipment. It was the gentlest of touches as his hand encased around the member and began pumping slowly. The man under him groaned and propped his leg up. He stared down, wanting to look into those pools of dark blue that the man possessed. Why was this wrong again?

He purred. Whispered. Lips too parched to do little more than that. He rocked his hips into the soft thrusting. Frustrating him that this was the most he got now, but felt the fingers against his ass cheeks. It stunned him, but knew that to go further this would be needed. The fingers slid against the crack before they found his hole, and he gasped when a hot finger plunged inside him. He bit his lip, it wasn't much, but it was slightly uncomfortable. And then the second one was added. The boy was getting eager now. He could feel it.

Scissoring his fingers inside the man, he wasn't sure if this was what he should be doing, but followed his instincts. They were right when he heard the man under him moan. He pulled his fingers out completely, reaching to grab his all too hard cock, moaning at the slightest touch from even himself. He teased the puckering entrance with the head, giving a low laugh when the man growled for more. Slowly he slid himself in. It was tight. Oh god was it tight. And warm. And it felt so good.

Gasping, he spread his legs wider, attempting to brace himself more for the pain he felt in his ass hole. Slowly the boy slid more into him, stopped all together when he felt there was no more to go, waited for a few moments, and then began to rock. Byakuya moaned almost too loud, as he leaned up to kiss the boy. He didn't care now, as he was being thrust into, that he didn't know this boys name.

The bathroom door to the adjacent room they were in laid open wide enough to clearly see what was going on. But both were too wrapped up in what they were doing to notice that someone had gone in. Rukia looked in the mirror, to check herself. She had a bruise on her cheek she'd need to heal from the hollow that attacked earlier. Ichigo was nowhere around and she was forced to deal with it as best as she could. But as she went to touch the bruise moans caught her ear. She looked to the side to see motion and two very familiar bodies mixed together.

"Ni-Nii-sama!"


	2. Almost Ending maybe?

**Alternate Ending Version 1:**

* * *

"N-Nii-sama!"

Rukia was not only startled, but appalled and intrigued all at once. She quickly covered her mouth to keep any more sounds from emerging, though the two in the other room hadn't heard her over their own moans. Which were growing louder. She could tell the two were almost at their climax.

Red faced, Rukia pushed the door open violently and stormed in. "Ichigo! Get your dick out of my brothers ass!" _-**See author's note at the bottom**__-_ She fumed. More than fumed, actually. She was heaving so bad that it looked like she was hyperventilating and forgot to use a paper bag.

Ichigo, however, had collapsed on top of Byakuya-they had orgasmed together right as Rukia had stormed in the room-and tried to hide himself against the man. That ruined a perfectly good bout of sex! He was much too tired to fight with her. Maybe later? And with that, everything in Ichigo's world faded into black as he fell asleep.

But he didn't get his rest for long before Rukia jabbed his naked form in the ribs. She was much too angry to care about his modesty, though she really had to admit for being so young he was hung like a moose. "Ichigo! Wake up! I need to talk with you!" Rukia's voice was so shrill it was almost unheard.

Opening groggy eyes, and reaching for the rib that had been so violently poked-for which the poor boy yelped loudly-and had now started to cramp, he sat up, and glared at her.

"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR!" It was louder than he'd wanted to have shouted that, but Ichigo didn't care. What right did she have to poke him! Damn woman.

"…" Rukia remained silent for a few moments, which had scared the bahjesus out of Ichigo, but when she started yelling again he almost felt instantly better. Almost being the key word.

"WHY DID YOU FUCK MY BROTHER!" _and not me!_ She had mentally added, though had enough self control to keep that to herself. This wasn't a matter of her being jealous… or at least she thought.

This time it was Ichigo's turn to remain silent for a few moments, and when he did start talking again, he grinned like a joker and blushed like the most shy girl in class. If he had hair to hide behind it would have been the perfect picture of a bashful school girl.

"THAT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!"

"YES IT IS! HE'S MY BROTHER!" Ichigo had lost the argument with that comment. Damn!

"Well…" Was all Ichigo could say. And even that had faded into nothing. She was staring at him.

"Well what?" He looked good with a blush like that, and Rukia had always marveled at it, but wasn't about to say it out loud. No chance in hell! Especially not after she'd caught him fucking her brother! Asshole!

"Well… I'm not the only guilty party here!" And Ichigo did the most responsible and non-child-like thing any grown up would do. He pointed at Byakuya-who had been silent the whole time. For two reasons, really. He was a stoic bastard, and was silently tickled pink at the display. Really amusing, actually-and huffed while crossing his legs and arms with a great big preschooler pout.

But thankfully it had worked to his advantage. Rukia had turned on her brother and glared. "YOU! You let this happen to you! What about the Kuchiki name!" She was silently proud of herself at having to scold KUCHIKI BYAKUYA! Ruler of all who follows the rules. Even if it was about to kill his only sibling to his beloved wife who passed away. Wow did she feel betrayed now.

Byakuya sat there like a brick wall. "This goes no further than the three of us." Or at least he hoped. He had a reputation to uphold, and a Fukutaicho to keep happy. People spreading rumors-or not so rumors as it was the case here-in soul society would put a major crimp in the bedroom with Renji.

And low and behold the magical plot twist!

"Ichi-nii, what's all the rack--" Karin stopped dead, Yuzu following behind her, who gasped as soon as she saw the red faced Rukia, and two naked men. One of them just happening to be her brother. Yuzu squeaked and fell to the floor out cold. Karin stood there motionless and stunned. Ichigo scrambled to find something to cover himself with, and Byakuya actually blushed.

"KARIN! What are you doing here!"

"…" Karin dropped to the ground following Yuzu's example. It seemed like a mighty fine one at the time.

A vein popped in Rukia's head. Things were NOT getting resolved. "Fine. You two never do this again. If I hear of it… I'm telling the counsel at Seireitai and you're being removed from your seat, _Nii-sama_." Rukia's tone hold not only authority, but it demanded that he follow her instructions. And knowing Byakuya, he didn't want to be kicked out as the head of the Kuchiki clan. It would mean he would have to move in with Renji and their relationship would be made public. That wasn't happening!

"Fine." Byakuya said in a mildly stoic sort of voice.

Months after the incident Yuzu and Karin remembered having seen their brother and another man naked, and needed to see therapy. Isshin hadn't been told, because Rukia had agreed not to tell if Ichigo would date her. Since then everything has been fine. Except during Christmas when the company of Soul Society had a nice little shin dig and Byakuya spilled the beans in a drunken fit of fancy. They've since asked Ichigo to join them in a threesome without Rukia knowing.

But that's a whole other story.

* * *

**AN:** I know she wouldn't say that, but it was funny. Gomen! -bows-

And for those who are a big fan of this fic... there is a version on AdultFanFiction entitled "_Little Red Bikini_" which is also mine, but has a third chapter... of Rukia smut which was just added tonight (August 1st 2006). Enjoy both.

I'd also like to thank _**Touda** _for reminding me that I can't rename my stuff and put it somewhere else. I figured it was a mistake to do, but also figured "who the hell would read MY crap?" XD -snort-


End file.
